Cinta Sayap Hitam
by Yun Ran Livianda
Summary: Tak selamanya iblis itu menakutkan dan kejam. Dibalik sayap hitam, mereka juga memiliki cinta / "Kami akan lenyap jika ikut campur dalam kehidupan manusia." Tanpa permisi Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir lembab Naruto. "Hiduplah untukku." Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto. "Aishiteru.." / YAOI SasuNaru. Kado ultah yang telat 10 hari TwT untuk Yuki'NF MMH. RnR!


**WARNING :**

**AU, Yaoi - Boys Love, Slash, Kyuubi / Kurama Human, bahasa sesuka diriku, semoga tidak abal dan aneh, dkk.**

**Dan, SIAPKAN TISSUE! (Berharap bisa bikin readers mewek -_-)**

**Happy reading.. ^_^**

**.:0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0:.**

Suara ambulan menggema dari kejauhan. Dari semua jerit tangis yang pecah karena kecelakaan lalu lintas, seorang anak bersurai pirang terisak -mencicit. Rasanya sekujur tubuhnya tak dapat digerakkan. Tak jauh darinya kedua orangtuanya tergeletak tak berdaya dan berlumuran darah.

Semua terjadi sangat cepat.

Seingatnya, beberapa menit lalu ia sedang bernyanyi gembira bersama adik dan ibunya. Siang ini mereka akan berkunjung ke rumah kakeknya seperti akhir pekan biasanya. Bahkan senyum sang ibu pun masih lekat dibenaknya.

Dan entah apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya tahu sebuah bis yang menabrak mobil keluarganya, lalu...

Sekarang seperti ini...

Wangi khas darah memasuki indra penciumannya. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan cairan hangat yang mengalir pada kaki dan kepalanya.

"Kyuu.." Cicitnya lirih memanggil sang adik yang tak bergerak. Sebisa mungkin Naruto menggerakkan tangannya, berusaha membangunkan sang ibu yang masih memeluk adiknya. "Hisk.. Ibu, Kyuubi berdarah.." Airmata mulai memenuhi pelupuknya. "Ayah..." Airmatanya mengalir saat melihat kondisi keluarganya.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

_Kenapa seperti ini?_

_Kenapa harus begini?_

_Seseorang..._

_Tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini.._

_Tolong aku..._

"Tolonggg..."

Dan disaat kesadarannya menipis, ia bisa melihat seorang pemuda bersayap hitam di depannya. Namun bukannya mendekat, pemuda tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis sejenak, lalu menghampiri jasad seorang pria -sepertinya supir bus yang baru saja menabraknya.

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
Cinta Sayap Hitam by Yun Ran Livianda**

**Genres : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

Namikaze Naruto, pemuda bermata indah bagai permata _sapphier_ itu menatap anak-anak yang sedang bermain sepak bola. Walau setiap sore ia menyaksikan tontonan yang sama, matanya selalu berbinar melihat anak-anak tersebut memperebutkan bola dengan lincah. Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut duduk ditepi lapangan, duduk pada kursi roda yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Senyum yang mengembang sempurna terpahat pada wajah tampannya.

"Kakak, tolong lemparkan!" Seorang anak yang bermain bola melambai pada Naruto kala bola yang ditendangnya keluar lapangan dan menggelinding tepat di depan sang blonde.

"Iya!" Naruto mengambil bola tersebut dan melempar sekuat tenaga ke arah lapangan.

"Terimakasih, kakak!" Ucap anak-anak yang tertawa bahagia kala bola yang Naruto lemparkan sampai pada salah satu diantara mereka.

Mendengan ucapan anak-anak itu Naruto tersenyum bahagia. Namun senyumnya kian memudar kala membayangkan jika dirinya berada disana, di lapangan bermain bola bersama anak-anak itu.

Mimpi Naruto adalah menjadi seorang pemain sepakbola terkenal. Mimpinya sejak kecil. Namun sebuah kecelakaan sekitar 5 tahun lalu merubah hidupnya. Bukan hanya kemampuannya berjalan saja yang direnggut, bahkan kedua orang tua dan adiknyapun juga pergi karena kejadian yang sama.

Tak perlu ditanya seberapa depresinya Naruto kala itu. Kehilangan keluarga dan kemampuan berjalan bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk seorang anak 14 tahun. Berkali-kali Naruto berpikir untuk bunuh diri namun ada saja yang menghalangi. Dan itulah sebabnya Naruto yang kini tinggal bersama kakek dan neneknya memperoleh pengawasan secara penuh.

Tak percaya?

Naruto melirik Jiraiya -kakeknya- yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sang kakek asik berbincang-bincang dengan salah satu ayah dari anak-anak yang kini sedang bertanding. Jika ditanya sedang apa, pasti Jiraiya akan menjawab seperti biasanya; _Menikmati sore hari bersama yang lain, apa itu salah?_ Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas. Baginya, ia hidup hanya untuk merepotkan orang-orang disekitarnya saja. Kenapa mereka tak membiarkan manusia cacat sepertinya mati bunuh diri saja? Tidakkah mereka tahu, jika berada pada posisi Naruto sangat menyusahkan?

"Jangan katakan kau masih berpikir untuk bunuh diri, _dobe_."

Naruto tersenyum bahagia saat mendengar suara yang melantun indah itu memasuki pendengarannya. Naruto menoleh kebelakang, memastikan jika sosok yang diharapkannya akan muncul dari balik pohon.

"Kau melihat apa?" Dan suara itu kembali terdengar. Tepat disamping kursi roda Naruto, sesosok pemuda serba hitam berjongkok dan berkedip sok polos pada jajaran pohon yang dipandangi Naruto.

Naruto merengkut dan menatap tajam pemuda disampingnya. "Kau tau aku berharap kau muncul dari sana,-" Naruto menunjuk jajaran pohon dengan telunjuk tangannya. -"dan kau malah muncul disini?" Naruto kembali menunjuk tempat pemuda tersebut dengan telunjuk tangan satunya. Lalu Naruto menyipitkan matanya "Kau menyebalkan!" Desis Naruto.

Sosok di depan Naruto mendekatkan wajah mereka sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan. Dengan seringai yang sangat jelas, pemuda tersebut membelai sisi wajah Naruto. "Terimakasih.."

Naruto menepis tangan pemuda tersebut dan meluruskan posisi duduknya menghadap lapangan. Benar-benar merasa sebal dengan tingkah pemuda yang sudah dikenalnya sejak 5 tahun lalu. Setelah kecelakaan itu, Naruto bisa melihat arwah-arwah gentayangan dan roh penasaran tak terkecuali Sasuke yang merupakan Iblis Pencabut Nyawa. Menurut Sasuke, semua itu terjadi karena Naruto pernah melihat kematian di depan matanya, bahkan Naruto sendiri hampir mati berkali-kali.

Sosok pemuda berambut emo tersebut beranjak lalu berdiri dibelakang kursi roda Naruto. Dari belakang, pemuda tersebut membelai rambut Naruto. Menikmati sore hari seperti biasanya.

Diam.

Tak ada yang berbicara. Hanya terdengar teriakan anak-anak yang bermain bola -berharap mendapat operan dan berusaha menahan bola. Naruto merasa bahagia melihat anak-anak itu. Ditambah lagi belaian pada rambutnya, membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Sasuke, kerjamu hari ini sudah selesai?" Naruto berbicara sambil terus menerawang ke depan.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sambil terus membelai rambut halus milik Naruto.

Memang hanya sepatah kata ambigu yang tak semua orang memahami. Tapi Sasuke yakin, Naruto mengerti maksudnya.

Naruto mengangguk, mengisyaratkan jika ia mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh sang iblis.

Sosok pemuda bersayap tersebut memandang Naruto datar namun tersirat kilat aneh dimatanya. Sedikitpun ia tak berminat untuk menghentikan gerakkan tangannya saat sesuatu di dalam dadanya bergemuru.

Tak bisa dipungkiri.

Sasuke, seorang Iblis Pencabut Nyawa telah jatuh hati pada sosok pemuda di depannya. Naruto bukanlah sosok manusia yang menawan, bahkan jauh dari kata sempurna. Tapi entah mengapa hati Sasuke tergetar saat mereka bersama.

Dan cinta terlarangpun muncul.

Sebagai seorang iblis, Sasuke dianugerahi paras rupawan, tubuh indah mengoda dan terkesan sempurna. Sebagai pekerja Tuhan, tak seharusnya ia berdekatan dengan manusia. Kecuali mereka, para manusia yang akan dibawanya ke neraka.

Tapi peraturan untuk mendekati manusia selain calon penghuni neraka telah dilanggarnya. Sebagai iblis, iapun tak mengert mengapa Tuhan mengijinkan perasaan aneh ini tumbuh dihatinya. Namun, bagaimanapun ia adalah iblis, pekerja abadi Tuhan. Sedang Naruto adalah manusia yang tak sempurna tapi terlihat lebih indah daripada permata yang ada di dunia ini. Manusia yang sangat dikasihi oleh Tuhan.

Sadar akan perbedaan mereka, Sasuke lebih memilih memendam perasaannya sendiri dan mengabaikan rasa sakit pada rongga dadanya bila Naruto tak memahami semua perlakuan Sasuke. Baginya, kebahagiaan Naruto sebagai manusia lebih utama. Selama Tuhan mengijinkan mereka tetap bersama, walau hanya seperti ini, itu sudah cukup bagi Sasuke.

**Hikari no Miko**

"SASUKE?!"

Sasuke yang sudah mengembangkan sayap -hendak terbang menoleh kebelakang saat seseorang memanggilnya.

Itachi, iblis yang lebih senior dari Sasuke mendarat diatap sebuah rumah sakit. Itachi memberikan beberapa berkas ditangannya. Sasuke menerima kertas yang berisi data para calon penghuni neraka. "Maaf, ya? Padahal tugasmu hari ini sudah selesai.." Itachi tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Meskipun Sasuke adalah juniornya, tetap saja Itachi merasa tak enak memberikan banyak tugas tambahan pada Sasuke. Jika saja tak ada kapal yang tenggelam di selat Konoha saat ini, pasti Itachi tak perlu kuwalahan membagi tugas disaat sebagian besar iblis mencabut nyawa harus menjemput manusia pada kecelakaan tersebut.

"Tak apa, _senpai_." Jawab Sasuke ramah pada senior yang paling akrab dengannya.

"Data tersebut sudah diurutkan berdasarkan waktu kematian mereka, jadi kau tak perlu menatanya kembali." Itachi tersenyum sejenak. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku." Itachi berbalik membelakangi Sasuke. Tapi sebelum mengepakkan sayapnya Itachi melirik Sasuke dari ujung matanya. "Dan kuharap kau benar-benar mengerti tentang peraturan 'Dilarang Ikut Campur Urusan Manusia'." Itachi mengepakkan sayapnya. Terbang meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian yang kini mulai membaca kertas pertamanya -tak memikirkan perkataan Itachi.

**Hikari no Miko**

"Si-siapa kau?" Tanya seorang arwah yang baru saja lepas dari jasadnya.

Sang iblis menyeringai. Sasuke melihat jasad yang hancur bersimbah darah karena terjun dari lantai 8 sebuah apartemen. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke neraka." Seringai pada wajah Sasuke semakin lebar kala melihat arwah tersebut ketakutan karena sebuah portal hitam yang muncul disampingnya. "Tak peduli seberapa banyak kebaikan yang kau perbuat semasa hidup, bunuh diri adalah dosa besar yang tak bisa diampuni." Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya. Dan entah bagaimana caranya arwah tersebut seolah terdorong masuk ke dalam portal.

Ssshhh...

Setelah sang arwah menghilang ditelan portal, kertas yang berisi data arwah tersebutpun hilang. Menguap bagai asap berwarna hitam.

Sasuke tersenyum lega. Sekarang tinggal satu kertas ditangannya. Pertanda jika tugas lemburnya hari ini akan selesai. Tinggal satu orang lagi yang harus dijemputnya. Dan setelah ini, ia bisa mengabiskan waktu bersama Naruto, manusia yang entah sejak kapan mengisi hatinya. Terlebih matahari sudah berada diujung hari.

Sasuke melihat kertas terakhirnya. Namun senyumnya kebahagiannya luntur kala membaca data pada kertas tersebut.

**Nama : Namikaze Naruto  
Usia : 19 tahun  
Tempat : Danau Konoha**

**11 September**

**Meski ia berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang disayanginya, Naruto tetap merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam atas kematian keluarganya. Karena tak memiliki semangat hidup Naruto akan masuk neraka karena menenggelamkan dirinya ke danau.**

.

Naruto akan masuk neraka karena menenggelamkan dirinya ke danau.

.

Kalimat terakhir itu terus berniang dalam benak Sasuke.

Naruto..

Naruto-nya..

Pemuda yang disukainya..

Akan bunuh diri..

Tanpa mau perpikir lebih lama lagi Sasuke mengepakkan sayap hitamnya. Pergi ke danau disamping Lapangan Konoha.

**Hikari no Miko**

Sinar matahari baru saja ditelan waktu, berganti dengan gelapnya langit bertabur bintang. Naruto duduk pada kursi rodanya dibawa pohon. Menatap kosong danau di depannya. Dengan jelas ia bisa melihat beberapa arwah penasaran yang terbang kesana-kemari sambil menatapnya. Dari kejauhan, terdengar suara kakek dan neneknya yang memanggil namanya. Padahal baru beberapa menit lalu ia meninggalkan rumah.

Memang, semenjak kecelakaan waktu itu, ia selalu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Selalu menyemangatinya dan membantu Naruto untuk mengurus diri.

Namun, Naruto tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri..

Menyaksikan kematian keluarganya sendiri bukanlah hal yang pantas. Masih jelas melekat diotaknya bagaimana darah mewarnai tubuh adik kecilnya. Terkadang sebagai anggota keluarga yang tertinggal ia berpikir, begitu tak berartikah dirinya sampai-sampai matipun orangtuanya tak mau membawanya? Meninggalkannya sendiri yang kini hanya ditemani kursi roda.

Terlebih ketika melihat anak-anak bermain bola. Sebegitu hinakah dirinya, sampai untuk mati atau bermain bolapun tak pantas?

Dimana salahnya?

Kini ia hanya hidup diatas kursi roda. Merepotkan kakek dan neneknya yang sudah renta. Baginya tak ada gunanya lagi ia tetap bernafas di dunia yang keji ini. Sama sekali tak peduli jika ia akan menjadi penghuni tetap di neraka.

Untuk orang sepertinya, dimana tempat yang cocok selain neraka?

Buliran embun menuruni pipi tan Naruto secara perlahan. Menunjukkan jika airmata bisa mengerti akan resah hatinya, akan pupusnya asa yang sudah gagal dirajutnya.

Naruto mengerakkan kursi rodanya. Roda-roda tersebut bergesekkan dengan rerumputan. Menggerakkannya perlahan dan semakin cepat. Membiarkan dirinya yang masih duduk pada kursi roda masuk ke dalam sungai.

Byuurrrr!

Di dalam danau, dengan nafas yang masih ditahannya, Naruto tersenyum. Sempat terbesit rasa takut dibenaknya, namun ketika menyadari kakinya yang lumpuh tak mungkin bergerak untuk berenang ia tersenyum. Mundurpun tak akan bisa. Ia sudah siap untuk masuk ke neraka.

Nafasnya terlepas. Melambung menuju permukaan. Meninggalkan dirinya yang makin jatuh ke dalam danau. Dan tentu saja kursi roda yang selalu setia menemaninya. Naruto menutup matanya. Tak menolak saat air danau melewati tenggorokannya, memenuhi paru-parunya.

Byuurrrr!

Naruto kembali membuka matanya saat merasakan air kembali beriak. Mungkinkah kakek dan neneknya menemukan dirinya?

Naruto membuka matanya yang langsung membulat kala menyadari seseorang berpakaian serba hitam memeluknya dan membawanya kembali kepermukaan.

Sasuke, datang membantunya.

...

Sampai dipermukaan Sasuke segera memompa dada Naruto. Gurat kekhawatiran terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Apapun akan Sasuke korbankan agar Naruto hidup, walau itu nyawa sekalipun.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Naruto memuntahkan air yang hampir memenuhi paru-paru.

"Idiot, KAU BENAR-BENAR IDIOT!" Tanpa menunggu Naruto bernafas dengan benar, Sasuke langsung berteriak di depan muka sang _blonde_. "UNTUK APA KAU BUNUH DIRI?!" Sasuke mencengkerap erat bahu Naruto.

"Hosh.. Ja-jangan berteriak." Naruto mengatur nafas dan menepis tangan Sasuke dibahunya. "Aku tak akan berlari meninggalkanmu." Ucap Naruto disertai dengusan mengejek. Harusnya Sasuke paham, orang lumpuh sepertinya tak akan bisa kemana-mana, jadi untuk apa Sasuke menahan bahunya kuat-kuat?

Sasuke mendadak lemas. Ia menatap Naruto tak percaya. Permata _sapphier_ itupun terlihat kosong. "Kau harus hidup, Naruto." Sasuke maraih tangan Naruto. Mengenggamnya erat. "Jangan pernah berpikir Tuhan tak mengasihimu."

Ucapan Sasuke menarik perhatian Naruto. Dan mata Naruto membulat kala melihat tubuh Sasuke yang dipenuhi asap hitam tipis. "Sa-Sasuke!"

Sasuke tersenyum lembut mendapati wajah _shock_ Naruto. Sasuke mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya pada lutut Naruto. "Tuhan sangat menyayangimu." Sasuke memusatkan perhatiannya pada lutut Naruto. "Jika kau tak percaya, cobalah meminta sesuatu. Tuhan akan mengabulkan." Sasuke tersenyum menawan kearah Naruto.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Naruto mencoba menepis tangan Sasuke. Namun tak berhasil karena Sasuke berusaha mempertahankan posisi tangannya.

"Kami para pekerja Tuhan, yang bekerja siang dan malam saat tugas memanggil memiliki, juga memiliki peraturan." Sasuke sudah selesai dengan lutut Naruto, menyibakkan poni basah yang menutupi wajah Naruto. Mengabaikan kepulan asap dari tubuhnya yang semakin menebal "Kami, para malaikat dan iblis dilarang untuk ikut campur masalah manusia. Tapi kau, membuatku melanggarnya." Sasuke mencubit gemas hidung bangir Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Naruto berteriak, semakin panik saat asap yang menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke semakin tebal dan lagi seperti ada serpihan-serpihan kecil _onyx _yang mengelilingi tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap telapak tangannya yang mengeluarkan sinar keperakkan. "Kami akan lenyap jika ikut campur dalam kehidupan manusia." Tanpa permisi Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir lembab Naruto. "Hiduplah untukku." Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto. "Aishiteru.." Bisik Sasuke untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Cahaya yang menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke semakin terang dan akhirnya..

Siinnggg

Tubuh Sasuke melebur menjadi debu berwarna hitam. Menyisakan bulu-bulu berwarna hitam yang terbang seolah ditiup angin. Dan dengan sendirinya debu-debu dan bulu tersebut lenyap tak berbekas.

Naruto membulatkan matanya. Tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Semua terlalu cepat.

Sasuke?

**The End**

**. . . . . . .**

**OMAKE**

_5 Tahun kemudian.._

Naruto berdiri di depan danau. Memejamkan sejenak matanya untuk merasakan buaian angin pada wajahnya. 5 tahun sudah berlalu. Berkat kebaikan hati seorang iblis pencabut nyawa yang merelakan hidupnya, Naruto bisa berjalan saat ini. Keajaiban yang diberikan tanpa diminta.

Naruto memegang belah bibirnya. Teringat akan ciuman seringan kapas yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Ciuman yang pertama sekaligus terakhir. Permata bening turun dari _sapphier_ indah yang kini sudah lembab.

Untuk apa Sasuke menyatakan cinta jika hanya untuk meninggalkannya?

Siapa yang salah disini?

Naruto bersama keidiotannya yang hendak bunuh diri, atau Sasuke dengan segala kebrengsekannya yang tak mengijinkan Naruto mati?

Entah untuk keberapa ribu kalinya, Naruto mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Merapalkan doa yang selalu ia panjatkan sejak kejadian 5 tahun silam.

_Tuhan, iblis-Mu bilang jika kau menyayangiku. Maka kabulkan doaku ini Tuhan..._

_Aku ingin Sasuke kembali bersamaku..._

_._

Dugh!

Naruto membuka matanya saat sebuah bola menghantam kakinya. Tak terlalu keras, tapi cukup menarik perhatiannya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil bola tersebut.

"Paman, bola itu milik Cacu.." Ucap seorang anak 4 tahunan yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di depan Naruto.

Naruto membulatkan matanya saat melihat sosok yang begitu familiar diingatannya. Wajah yang sama, bahkan model rambutpun sama. Seolah-olah anak di depannya adalah Sasuke mini.

_Onyx_ bocah 4 tahun tersebut terpaku pada _sapphier_ indah Naruto. Menuruti keingin tahuannya, bocah tersebut berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Naruto yang tersadar dari lamunannya segera berjongkok dihadapan bocah yang terus memandangnya tanpa berkedip. "Ini bola Cacu, ya?" Tanyanya. Setidaknya Naruto masih ingat jika bocah di depannya menyebutkan namanya sebagai Cacu.

Bocah tersebut menggeleng. Membuat lemak bayi yang ada dipipinya bergerak -menggemaskan. "Bukan.." Katanya sambil terus memandang mata Naruto tanpa berkedip. "Namaku Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." Cengirnya lebar. "Orang-orang senang kalau Sasuke berbicara cedal." Ucapnya polos.

Naruto terkesiap mendengar nama bocah tersebut. Sepertinya.. Tuhan memang mengirim Sasuke padanya.

Kembali padanya.

Sasuke mengambil bola yang ada ditangan Naruto. Untuk sesaat Sasuke kecil tersenyum melihat bolah miliknya, lalu kembali melihat kearah mata Naruto. "Terimakasih." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya.

Chuu~

Sebuah ciuman ringan mendarat pada bibir Naruto.

"Sasuke ndak mau terlihat kecil dimata paman. Nanti paman jadi pengantin Sasuke, ya?" Dengan senyuman lebar Sasuke berlari meninggalkan Naruto. "Sasuke sayang paman mata indah!" Teriaknya saat jarak keduanya sudah cukup jauh.

Naruto masih tertegun menatap Sasuke kecil.

Be-benarkah dia Sasuke?

Dan akhirnya sebuah senyum geli tercipta di wajahnya.

Tentu saja dia Sasuke.

Iblis brengsek tetaplah brengsek walau sudah menjadi manusia.

Naruto menggeleng tak percaya pada Sasuke. Untuk berlari dengan kaki kecilnyapun ia tampak kesusahan, tapi sudah berani melamar Naruto.

Naruto berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia bersyukur karena Tuhan telah mengabulkan doanya.

Tuhan telah mengembalikan Sasuke padanya.

Walau sebagai anak kecil...

_E-eh? Tunggu!_

_Anak kecil?!_

_ANAK KECIL?!_

_BERARTI AKU PEDOPIL?!_

_TUHAN!_

Naruto menarik-narik rambut pirangnya, frustasi.

. . .

Dari balik awan, seorang iblis berpijak pada gumpalan-gumpalan awan yang lembut. Ia tersenyum tulus saat manik hitam miliknya baru saja melihat pertemuan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Chi, _makasih banget ya?_"

Itachi -sang iblis senior menoleh kesamping. Mendapati seorang iblis muda disampingnya. Jika manusia, iblis muda tersebut berusia 14 tahunan.

Sang anak, menatap Itachi dengan _ruby_ indahnya. "Berkat bantuan _elu_, Sasuke bisa reinkarnasi dan _nemenin_ kakak _gue_ lagi." Kyuubi, sang iblis muda tersenyum tulus kearah Itachi.

Itachi bahagia mendengar ucapan tulus mantan penghuni surga yang direkrutnya menjadi iblis sekaligus kekasihnya. "Berterimakasihlah pada Tuhan yang mengijinkan semua keajaiban ini terjadi." Itachi memeluk Kyuubi.

_Sesungguhnya.._

_Tak selamanya iblis menakutnya.._

_Dari balik sayap hitam mereka, selalu terdapat cinta yang hangat.._

_Karena Tuhan menciptakan semua mahkluk-pun dengan cinta.._

* * *

_**(Reader : bikin ff gini, sok kenal ama iblis lu! Kaya elu punya kenalan iblis aja! -.-**_

_**Yun : kenalan iblis nggak ada, tapi kenalan tentara cewe yang kaya iblis ada #liriklirikYuki)**_

_**Wkwkwkwk, Naru jadi uke pedo #plakk**_

_**Naru : Ada yang tau rasanya ditembak bocah 4 tahun nggak? #abaikan**_

_**Akhirnya nich ff kelar juga.. #tebarkembang**_

_**Ff ini Yun khususkan untuk Yuki'NF MMH alias Mitha-chan sebagai kado ultah.**_

_**Gomen imouto, ffnya telat 10 hari T.T**_

_**Abis aku lagi sibuk banget di dunia nyata.**_

_**Dan untuk yang menanti lanjutan Miracle of Destiny ama Daisho, Yun minta maaf ya? Soalnya 2 ff itu nggak bisa update cepet. Kesibukan Yun nggak bisa diajak kompromi. Tapi bakal tetep Yun kerjain walaupun 1 kata perhari #digorok**_

_**Akhirnya keingin buat ngejadiin Sasuke seorang iblis terkabul juga. Tapi jadi iblis gini, kok Sasuke malah alim ya? Cuman cium doang! #gelenggeleng**_

_**Sekali-kali Sasuke jadi iblis dan Naruto jadi manusia boleh juga ya? Hahah, biar komplit peran mereka di ff fantasi Yun.**_

_**Ok, thanks banget buat yang udah mampir. Moga ff ini bisa menghibur kalian semua terutama buat Yuki.**_

_**Imouto, doaku semoga kau sukses ama semua kesibukanmu, makin pinter, sehat selalu, dll. Sekali-sekali luangkan waktu untuk ff-mu. Dan, cepet gede ya? Biar bisa di ajak ero-eroan #digeplak**_

_**Kalo masih ada typo Yun minta maaf, udah Yun koreksi soalnya.**_

_**Mohon tinggalkan review minna-san..**_

_**Sampai jumpa di ff berikutnya.. ^.^**_


End file.
